1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to proteins secreted by marine opisthobranch gastropod mollusks known as sea hares. Specifically, the invention relates to a novel protein, fragments thereof, nucleotide sequences that encode the protein and fragments thereof, derived from the sea hare Aplysia californica, and methods of use thereof. The novel protein is referred to herein as “escapin.”
2. Background Art
Ink from some species of sea hares has been shown to have antipredatory and antimicrobial effects. The active component of the ink in the sea hare Aplysia californica has not been previously identified or characterized. The present invention provides the active component of the ink in the sea hare Aplysia californica and methods of use thereof.